


Control

by luucarii



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: 'Acknowledge your weakness, let it consume you. Those weaknesses, those insecurities can prove to be more powerful than you can imagine.’





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how in chapter 10 of Birthright, Takumi had his little mini possession by Anankos?
> 
> Well this is my interpretation of what happened while he was "missing."

_‘Tell me something. Why are you so weak?’_

 

_It hurts. It hurts so much._

 

He missed Mikoto. He missed her archery lessons. He missed the way she would play with his hair and braid it. He missed the way she made miso soup — Sakura’s cooking was good but it could never compare to hers. He missed waking up to the sight of her and Sumeragi conversing over a morning cup of tea as they wished him a good day.

 

Takumi missed his mother and the scars of her death were still clearly visible.

 

_Mother. It hurts._

 

“It’s time to wake up. You’ve slept long enough.”

 

Takumi felt something jab in his stomach and his eyes opened involuntarily. Air left his lungs as his body jerked forward in response. His vision was hazy, scattered blurred colors he couldn’t put together. Above him, he felt his hands tied with thick layers of rope. His mind wasn’t clear enough to think, all he knew was that whatever was happening to him, it hurt like hell.

 

“Leave him out of it.” Ryoma was with him, confidence hardened in his tone of voice — such as it would be from the High Prince. Takumi stole a glance and, like him, his older brother was bound to the wall of what looked like an enemy fort — most likely Nohrian, he assumed. Ryoma was battered, weakened, eyes narrowed, face bruised purple, clothes slightly ripped but he still held that stoic gaze.

 

“I’m asking simple questions that you won’t answer. Hopefully the Second Prince will be a little more willing.” Takumi could make out the figure of a man, clothed in black plated armor with a hood over his head. Takumi doubted then and there that he was Nohrian, it was something more akin to the Ninja tribes in Hoshido.

 

“Where is Lady Corrin?”

 

It took a second for Takumi to realize the man was talking to him but before he could even open his mouth to voice a response, a fist found its way twisted against his stomach. 

 

“I don’t… know.” A strangled cough, barely audible.

 

Another punch came, the momentum forcing Takumi to hit the wall behind him. The brick felt cold against his back sending vibrations throughout his body. He tried to take a minute to breathe, but the man wouldn’t let him, this time came the slice of a shuriken against his clothes, ripping his shirt in half to expose his stomach, still red.

 

“Where’s your sister, Takumi?” The man asked again and Ryoma squirmed in his restraints. The shuriken flew from his fingers toward Ryoma, thinly slashing at his lower abdomen and he laid still for a moment. Takumi saw the faint flash of blood and he flinched in response.

 

“I’m telling you, I don’t know.” He stiffened when he felt cold metal against his skin. The new blade the man had pulled felt sharp, drawing a thin horizontal line down his stomach. Takumi bit down hard on his lip, somehow muffling most of his whimper. He felt warmth racing down his skin, some of it nulling the stinging.

 

_It hurts. Mother. Mother, please!_

 

“I told you, leave him.” Ryoma managed and the man huffed in annoyance. The shuriken left Takumi’s skin and twirled teasingly in the man’s hand. Dried blood already began to stain the metal and Ryoma looked on with hardened eyes. The shuriken pierced Ryoma’s side quickly without a moment of hesitation. The blade sunk in, blood near coating its silver sheen as the Crown Prince hissed through gritted teeth.

 

Takumi wanted to scream but his body quivered. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. His heart pounded, thumping wildly in his chest. 

 

_‘Why are you so weak? Useless. Why can’t you do anything?’_

 

 _“_ Kotaro won’t be happy with your reluctance.” The man seemed ready to throw another shuriken and Takumi knew well enough that ninja rarely missed their targets. He let his body relax, slowing down his breathing to try and ignore the noticeable stinging against his stomach. The man sheathed his blade in the pocket at his side and left the room, muttering irritated curses under his breath.

 

“Kotaro, they’re Mokushujin. Why are they after Corrin?” Ryoma murmured aloud, his head lolling in front of him while the rest of his body seemed to fall slack. The blade seemed to fit snugly in the wound on his side, dug in so deep. Blood stained his ripped clothes, darkening the crimson of his armor. 

 

“Do you even know where she is?” Takumi turned his head and could barely manage to look at his brother for more than a few seconds. Weakness didn’t suit the High Prince. It ruined his image of his unbeatable older brother.

 

“I left her with Sakura, but it’s possible Saizo left word of our disappearance. They might be looking for us.” He responded, voice barely heaving out into his normal tone.

 

“So she could be anywhere.” Takumi mumbled, “at least we don’t need to worry about her.” He didn’t want to have to think about her, it would only stress Ryoma out more and make him near impossible to work with.

 

“You think they won’t send search parties for her? We need to get out of here so we can find her.” 

 

Takumi sighed, biting his tongue. It’d be better to leave Ryoma in silence to let him think his way out. But once again, it all centered in on Corrin. _Corrin, Corrin, Corrin_. She had only been back in Hoshido for little less than a month and all attention swarmed to her like moths to flame. Ryoma spent his sparring sessions with her, Hinoka took her pegasus riding around the kingdom and Sakura shyly would ask to make sweets whenever she was free.

 

_‘Corrin would be able to get out. She could save Ryoma.’_

 

_Shut up. I could save him._

_'Why aren’t you doing anything then, weakling?’_

 

Takumi flinched. He tugged at his restraints, The ropes scraped against his wrists but he forced himself through it. He wasn’t going to be useless.

 

“Takumi, what are you—“

 

The sound of a shuriken slicing through the air, made Takumi’s body lay still. In came the man from before and beside him a commander who Takumi faintly recognized as the Mokushujin Daiymo Kotaro. His plated armor looked much more sophisticated, as expected for the Daimyo, and his belt had dozens of pouches of freshly sharpened shuriken that seemed to wait eagerly for a target to slice.

 

“Lord Ryoma, Lord Takumi, a pleasure.” Kotaro met eyes with Ryoma and the High Prince didn’t respond, though Takumi assumed it was more like he couldn’t respond. His wound was growing deeper and Takumi couldn’t ignore the way Ryoma’s eyes seemed to flutter.

 

“Let us go you bastard, you’ll regret ever messing with Hoshido!” Takumi growled struggling against the rope that kept his hands bound. It hurt, it hurt so much, but he couldn’t let Ryoma be the victim of any more injuries. The man standing behind Kotaro readied a shuriken and let it fly without a second thought, the blade thinly slicing at the side of his cheek and ear. Takumi grunted, the stinging was just as unbearable.

 

_It hurts._

 

“We just need to know where her Ladyship is. We’ll be happy to set you free after you give us the information we need.” Kotaro was arrogant, irritatingly so.

 

“We don’t know where she is. Haven’t we made this clear?” Kotaro made a small motion with his head and the man threw another shuriken. It cut at Takumi’s side and before he had the thought to respond, two more flew and dug themselves into his arm and stomach. The stinging intensified until it was just pure pain, burning through every nerve of his body.

 

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Help me. Help me._

 

“Stop it…” Ryoma muttered, barely conscious.

 

Takumi kept his body stiff, eyes closed. He could barely make a breath to speak.

 

“Answer us, Lord Ryoma. Where is Corrin?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know, dammit!” Takumi couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He heard a short wail and the sound of heavy panting following.

 

_I can’t move. It hurts too much._

 

_‘Useless weakling. You can’t do anything, can you? You act all high and mighty but when it comes down to it, you can’t manage a damn thing on your own.’_

 

_Ryoma. I’m so sorry._

 

_‘That weakness is why you couldn’t protect your mother, why you can’t protect your big brother now.’_

 

Takumi felt tired, so tired he could barely stay awake.

 

_‘Acknowledge your weakness, let it consume you. Those weaknesses, those insecurities can prove to be more powerful than you can imagine.’_

 

_‘Let me take control.’_

 

Takumi fell limp, his body grew cold. Kotaro stole a glance at the Prince and chuckled softly to himself. He turned to face Ryoma again, asking once more for Corrin and he seemed annoyed at the lack of an answer. Kotaro sheathed his blade and huffed. Behind him came a Mokushujin ninja, already kneeling as he began to announce his scouting report.

 

“Sir. We’ve spotted the Hoshidan soldiers. Lady Corrin is among them.”

 

“Ready the ninja. The princess will die today, I will make sure of it.”

 

Kotaro followed the ninja out of the room and the air went silent.

 

_‘Kill them. Kill them all.’_

 

Takumi’s body straightened. His eyes opened, darkened red with bloodlust. The ropes burned away from his wrists, freeing him from imprisonment. The man who stayed to guard, pulled multiple shuriken from his pouch but Takumi seemed completely unfazed. A small grin creased his lips. He had no weapon, the Fujin Yumi was probably stored away somewhere out of his reach, yet confidence bubbled in his body.

 

_‘Let the carnage begin.’_

 

“Die.”

**Author's Note:**

> People make art to pray to Naga that they'll pull special units in Heroes, meanwhile i don't draw so i write.
> 
> Naga bless me with NewYears!Takumi and I'll make the boy happy i swear.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
